


Of Kith and Kin: 4x07 Missing Moment

by IanMuyrray



Series: Muy's OtherOutlanderTales [9]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 4x07, Canon Compliant, Down the rabbit hole, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Showverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanMuyrray/pseuds/IanMuyrray
Summary: Jenny returns to Lallybroch from delivering a grandchild and Ian tells her about Brianna.A missing moment from 4x07.





	Of Kith and Kin: 4x07 Missing Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: I know we were disappointed not to see Jenny in 4x07 but I couldn’t stop imagining Ian telling Jenny that her brother’s daughter was in their home and she missed her. So I thought it would be funny to see how that conversation might play out?

Jenny entered the room, cold wind rushing in behind her. Her dark cloak billowed around her as she pushed the wide door shut. 

“Welcome home, Jenny,” he said in greeting. She shot him a look, clearly picking up on something in his voice, before she untied her cloak and bent to remove her boots. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the chill. 

“It’s good to be home,” she replied. She sounded tired, the exhaustion of overseeing new motherhood still clinging to her. “We’ve a new granddaughter; Janet is recovering nicely.” 

“They thought the child a boy. What’s the name?” 

Jenny clicked her tongue. “No name yet, of course. Ye ken Janet never makes her mind up about anything.” She straightened her skirts and moved towards him, leaning her cheek in for a quick kiss before sweeping past him. Her skin was cold.

“Ye should eat and get warm, Jenny. Mary has some hot stew in the kitchen.”

She didn’t glance back at him, and the survey of her kingdom didn’t stop, though he knew she heard him. He followed her, watching her head turn this way and that, eyes scanning for anything out of place. 

She paused at a candlestick, straightening it on the stand, running a finger over the mirror behind in a quest for dust. Finding none, she continued, “The delivery was easy, nothing to fret about. I kent ye worried.” 

“Canna fault me for it; it was her first.” His fingers drummed impatiently on the table with the candle.

“Mm. Well, she was made for bairns. This won’t be her last.” 

“Are ye hungry? Go eat.” 

Settling into the kitchen, Ian gestured for Jenny to sit while he ladled stew into a bowl. Setting it in front of her, he sat and watched as she brought a spoon to her mouth, sticking out a cautious tongue to check the temperature. Satisfied, she popped the spoon into her mouth.

He knew she was tired the moment she’d entered the house, but now Ian sensed she was more tired than he had assumed. It was not peripheral exhaustion, she was drained. There were purple half-moons under her eyes and her face was drawn. Perhaps the birth was not as easy as she’d let on, he mused, even as she recounted the story to him between bites of her meal. 

The chilly pink on her nose and cheeks had warmed and the lines on her face softened in the bosom of warmth, rest, and food. While being away from Lallybroch sapped the life from her bones, Lallybroch was a magic touch, revitalizing her, making her more alive. 

She patted his hand absently, a touch of familiar reassurance, before returning to her stew.

He smiled at her. “I have something to tell ye.” 

“Yes?”

“We had a traveler come by a day or so ago. Ye just missed her.” 

“Oh?” This was not remarkable news; visitors came by Lallybroch all the time. 

“She went by the name Brianna.” 

“Brianna?” she repeated, testing the odd name on her tongue. 

“Brianna Fraser.” 

Jenny’s eyebrows shot up. “Fraser?” Ian could nearly hear the wheels turn in her head as she mulled the name over. “Well, I dinna ken any Brianna Fraser. She traveled far, then.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Oh, I believe so, aye. She gave me that impression. Had a strange accent, too.” He leaned back in his chair, relaxing. “I’m surprised ye hadna heard the gossip she caused on your way home.” 

She waved a dismissive hand. “I didna make any stops. Was lookin’ forward to my own bed tonight. ...Fraser,” she said again, as if saying the name would conjure its meaning. “I wonder if she’s a relation of ours.” 

“She is.” 

“She is? And how do ye ken that?” 

“Because she told me so.” 

“Oh,” said Jenny, like a hunting dog with a scent. “Where did she come from?” 

“She didna say.”

“What about her accent? She’s no’ Scottish?” 

“She’s Scots through and through though she doesna sound like one.” 

“Hm.” Jenny frowned, thinking, and Ian smiled. 

“Ye’ve met her parents. Both of them.” 

Surprised, Jenny remarked, “Both? Who?” 

Ian leaned in, gripping one of her small hands in his. She eyed him cautiously, scanning for clues. He gave her a wry grin. 

“She’s Jamie’s. Brianna Fraser is your niece.” 

Shock swept over Jenny’s face, then elation and gratitude before going blank, her features carefully concealing any emotion she might feel. 

“And her mother?” she asked, her voice near to a whisper. 

Ian gave her hand a firm squeeze. “Claire.” 

“Jamie and Claire’s child!” she exclaimed loudly, grinning brightly. Unable to sit still, she stood from the table, beginning to thoughtlessly touch things as she paced. “To ever see such a person. Brianna must be quite the sight.” 

Ian nodded in confirmation as she continued around the room, nearly sparkling. He wanted to laugh. 

She touched her head. “I’ll bet she’s dark-haired, like her mother--” 

Ian shook his head. “She’s red-haired.” 

Jenny stopped in her tracks. “Red haired?” She turned, slow, to face Ian. “Like Jamie. And… my mam.” 

“Aye, and she has yer mam’s eyes, too. They’re like yours.” Her face went soft, her eyes glittering. Waiting. “She’s tall, and very bonnie. She has the spirit of Jamie. And of you.”

“Och, no’ me,” Jenny replied, waving what was an obvious compliment away. 

In her pacing she came to a stop before him at the table, her manner changed. She smacked him upside the head before he could blink. 

“Agh!” Ian rubbed the stinging spot, grimacing.

“Why did ye no’ keep her here? What were ye thinkin’, turning her out when we’re her own family?” 

“She was just passin’ through, it would have been rude to keep her. She had a ship to catch. I did say it was a shame ye werena here to meet her.” Jenny scoffed, though he knew she wasn’t actually angry before he continued. “I gave her a good-sized purse to aid her on her journey to America.” 

Jenny’s eyes flashed with recognition. “To find Jamie and Claire?” 

“Aye. There was no reason to delay her. She hasna met Jamie yet, and the lass was braw but I could see she was skittish. Best she not dally.”

Jenny huffed. “She hasna met Jamie?”

“Well, no,” said Ian, carefully. “He and Claire had been apart for twenty years, and Claire out of the country.” 

“Aye,” Jenny agreed, her ears a bit pink. “I suppose she willna have met ‘im, then.”

Ian stood and leaned into her. “Brianna’s a grown lass; dinna fash. All will be well.”


End file.
